herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Cat/Gallery
Gallery Casanova cat.gif Tom Cat protecting Puffy from Tin, Pan and Alley.png|Tom Cat protecting Puffy from Tin, Pan and Alley in Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon Puppy Tale.jpeg 600full-tom-and-jerry-artwork.jpg Fully redeemed Tom Cat.jpeg Tuffy distracting Tom.jpeg Jerry facing Tom.jpeg Tot-watchers.jpg|Jeannie the babysitter whacks Tom with a broom after she mistakenly assumes Tom was "bothering" the baby Tom cat with Jerry mouse.png|Tom Cat with Jerry Mouse in Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse Tom Cat glaring angrily at Jerry Mouse.jpeg|Tom Cat glaring angrily at Jerry Mouse Newborn baby Jerry with kitten Tom.jpeg|Tom as a kitten with Jerry as a newborn baby mouse in Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon Tom cat's humiliation.jpeg Tom with puffy.jpeg Tom with his little buddy jerry.jpeg|Tom Cat with Jerry Mouse in Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz Tom cat saving Jerry from Butch cat.jpeg|Tom Cat rescuing Jerry Mouse from a hungry Butch Cat in old classic Tom and Jerry cartoon, "The Truce Hurts," Tom and Jerry pirate.jpeg|Tom and Jerry seen in Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers Tom Cat in castle.jpeg|Tom Cat seen in Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse Tom, Dorothy, Toto and Jerry.jpeg Tin Man, Jerry, Dorothy, Tuffy, Tom, Scarecrow and Cowardly Lion.jpeg Tom cat glaring angrily at Butch.jpeg Babysitting blues tom cat little sister.jpeg|Tom Cat visited by his younger sister in Tom and Jerry Tales segment, Babysitting Blues Tot Watchers.jpg|Tom and Jerry got arrested for "kidnapping" a baby to a construction site, with the clueless cop assuming they were babynappers. Tuffy, Jerry and Tom as seen in the film, Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz.jpeg|Tuffy, Jerry and Tom as seen in the film, Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz Old Rockin' Chair Tom - Tom screaming.png|Tom screaming comedically buddies thicker than water 2Tom Cat calling out for help when he was freezing to death in a middle of a wintry storm.png Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz 1 - Tom and Jerry set off to rescue Dorothy Gale.jpeg Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood & his merry mouse - Tom and Jerry freeing Robin Hood and his merry men.jpeg T&j: the lost dragon - kitten tom.jpeg|Tom as a kitten T&J: Robin Hood and his merry mouse - tom cat with Jerry mouse .jpeg T&J: Robin Hood and his merry mouse - a new alliance .jpeg T&J: Spy Quest - stop this thing!.jpeg Blue Cat Blues - Tourniquet, my suicide...return to me salvation...return to me...salvation.jpeg|Tom Cat seen in the cartoon, Blue Cat Blues Abracadumb - slip into silent slumber, sail on a silver mist....png Babysitting Blues - Tom's little sister visits.jpeg|Tom gets paid a visit by his long lost little sister Mouse cleaning - Tom's Jaw drop.jpeg I Quit! - Tom Cat.jpeg T&J meet Sherlock Holmes - tom to the rescue.jpeg|Tom Cat chases Moriarty's henchcats to rescue Jerry Mouse Tom and Jerry rushing to Dorothy's aid.jpeg Strong cat Tom lifting Dorothy to safety.jpeg|Tom saving Dorothy from the agressive pigs Tom and Jerry keeping Dorothy safe.jpeg Tom keeping Dorothy safe.jpeg T&J and the Wizard of Oz - Dorothy hugging Tom and Jerry for saving her from the pig pen.jpeg Buddies thicker than water.jpeg T&J meet Sherlock Holmes - why, you little!.jpeg High Steaks.jpeg|Tom Cat being abused by his hotheaded owner, Clint Clobber Down and Outing 2.jpeg|More brutal abuse of Tom by Clint Clobber Down and Outing.jpeg Sorry Safari.jpeg|Still more brutality by Clint Clobber against Tom T&J: the lost dragon - saying goodbye.jpeg T&J meet Sherlock Holmes: Gotcha, mouse-boy!.jpeg Best friends forever.jpeg A cat and a mouse...friends???.png T&J Robin Hood and his merry mouse - cheesy smile.jpeg The flying sorceress - tom on a flying broomstick.jpeg T&J meet Sherlock Holmes - Tom Cat freeing Miss Red.jpeg|Tom Cat, along with Jerry and Tuffy, freeing Miss Red from Professor Moriarty Get in my belly, Jerry Mouse! - Tom Cat.jpeg A life less guarded - droopy with tom.jpeg A life less guarded - mouth-to-mouth CPR.jpeg A life less guarded - CPR.jpeg Bat's what I like about the South - Tom mourning for Jerry.jpeg|Tom mourning for Jerry, whom he believes was crushed to death by the fallen pillars T&J's giant adventure - magic beans.png T&J's giant adventure - Tom, Jerry and Jack standing up to Mr. Bigley.png|Tom, Jerry and Jack standing up to Mr. Bigley Heavenly Puss - why do I Love you?.jpeg Ho Ho horrors - Bon appetite .jpeg Jerry running from Tom.jpeg T&J the lost dragon - Mama Tom.jpeg|Tom with Puffy who takes him as his mommy Medieval Menace - Tom Pig.jpeg|Tom transformed into a pig in Medieval Menace Medieval menace - tom eating chicken.png Spell-book Tom.jpeg Medieval Menace - Tom with magic wand.jpeg Babysitting Blues - family resemblance .jpeg|Tom being asked to babysit in Babysitting Blues Which Witch - Tom, Jerry and the Witch.jpeg The Flying Sorceress - The witch's cat.jpeg Abracadumb - you can sleep, safe and sound...knowing I...am around....jpeg Abracadumb - shut your eyes...and trust in me....jpeg Abracadumb - trust in me, Toodles Galore.jpeg T&J and the wizard of oz - tom and Jerry outsmarting the wicked witch of the west.jpeg T&j and the wizard of oz - race to the rescue.jpeg|Tom and Jerry racing to rescue Toto from Miss Gulch T&J and the Wizard of Oz - Oh, craaaaaaaaaaap!.png C'mere you little stinker....jpeg Come back here, ya little pipsqueak!.jpeg Birthday bashed - please don't eat me.jpeg Cat and mouse detectives.jpeg T&J: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse - Handshake.jpeg T&J and the wizard of Oz - handshake .jpeg Jitterbug dance.png That's my mommy - Tom's tears of joy.png You are in my power.jpeg ...slip into silent slumber...sail on a silver mist...slowly and surely, your senses will cease to resist....gif ...knowing I...am around....jpeg Dragon Flame.jpeg T&J Back to Oz 01.jpeg Feline fatale.jpeg Down the hatch.jpeg Sir Tom.jpeg Birthday Bashed - pathetic entertainment.jpeg Delicious......jpeg I'll mace ya good, ya little nuisance!.jpeg Gotcha, mousey!.jpeg Tom as kid.png|Tom the Cat as Kid KkKEEu7.png A Mouse in the House (25).jpg Tom Cat Bare Chest.png|Tom Cat in a tailcoat and the white tie opened and his bare chest fully exposed. Tom and Jerry in New Tom and Jerry Show.png Medieval Menace -2007-.jpg Tom-and-Jerry-PNG-Picture.png 444770.jpg-r_1280_720-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg|Tom Cat with Jerry Mouse in Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory Is There a Doctor in the Mouse Screenshot .JPG That’s My Mommy.JPG Drjekyllandmrmousepotion .JPG The Zoot Cat (1).jpeg The Campout Cutup - Tom getting a hot dog.png Solid Serenade - Tom playing his double bass.png 100.png 118A05BB-DE96-4C01-8EDE-3635255207EA.png|link=Beefcake Tom - Tom watching TV 2 Bancy Favorites Chuck Jones Is There A Doctor in The Mouse Tom Crying ACTUAL 4x3 SCREENSHOT.png Solid Serenade - Tom with his lover Toodles.png The Truce Hurts (3).jpg Jerry, Jerry, Quite Contrary - Tom crying where he hits head on the anvil.jpg big_fat_tom_by_cero33-d5eosz5.jpg The Lonesome Mouse (13).jpg Old Rockin Chair Tom (21).jpg Category:Galleries